House of Stereotypes
by Mangabug
Summary: Get inside an anonymous students' mind about his/her thoughts about his/her house. There are four houses and four stereotypes. Useless Hufflepuffs, Brave Gryffindors, Evil Slytherin and Genius Ravenclaw. Please Read!
1. Useless Hufflepuffs never win

**I Solemnly Swear That The Series Is Own By J.K. Rowling. **

A/N - Please Read and Review! This is from a perspective of an anonymous Hufflepuff student. This is his thoughts and reflections. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>I am from Hufflepuff.<p>

That's the only thing you need to know about. You won't want to know my name, my age nor my year. After all, I am only a student from Hufflepuff. Nothing more, right?

_Hufflepuff. _Even our name sounds weak! It's not as daring as 'Gryffindor', Scary as "Slytherin' Or even interesting as 'Ravenclaw'. Our name sounds like something made-up. But I don't want to disrespect Helga Hufflepuff. No, she was a great witch. But sometimes, well, all the time, I think that we are overlooked. That we are dead weight against the three other houses.

But why do people look down on us? If not, they've probably forgotten that there is a fourth house in Hogwarts. Do you know why? Because we are only Hufflepuff.

Gryffindors are brave, daring and are always the heroes, aren't they? They are the precious gem of Hogwarts. Everyone who has succeeded in life is from Gryffindor. Did you know that our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was from Gryffindor? Of course, you do. The boy who lived, the chosen one…Yes, I'm talking about Harry Potter. Who else? He's in Gryffindor too. Have you ever seen them close to fourth place in the house cup or Quidditch? No. The last time where Gryffindors came close to fourth place in the house cup was on Harry Potter's first year. But we, Hufflepuffs, knew that Dumbledore would give them points for protecting the stone. I'm not saying that the teachers favor them but I wish that we could get the chance to experience at least half of their glory. Do you know the last time Gryffindor placed last in Quidditch? Well, it was before my great grandparents' time. And I'm not joking. I believe that those who are put in the Gryffindor house usually succeed in life. No one could tell me otherwise because they will never find proof. What are we compared to them?

Slytherins are awful and evil. They thirst for power. Maybe that's why many hate those who are from them. But I think they like their current state, their current reputation. They are happy with their house, full of purebloods…full of racists. Though, the other houses, including ours, despise them for their attitudes, we, the lowly Hufflepuffs, cannot deny that they, too, are powerful. They are talented! These two houses are always neck in neck for first place. Do you know that the most powerful wizard of the century was from Slytherin? Yes, the dark lord was from there. But it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? No one would believe a powerful wizard would come from Hufflepuff.

We don't hate them or anything. And even thought we sound like we're jealous, we're not. We just ask that we, our house, are appreciated. Is it hard to ask that we win one game? No! We just want to be in the spotlight for a moment. That's all we ask.

Do you know the number that we, Hufflepuffs, hate? It's the number 4. We are too familiar with it. Fourth place-Hufflepuff. Yes, again and again. Who can we beat? Gryffindors and Slytherin? Not by a long shot. Ravenclaw? Those geniuses? No. We try hard to at least make it into third but we never expect much.

We are losers, aren't we?

So am I just another loser spending seven years in Hogwarts to grow up and become…what? Another faceless wizard? No!

Yes, we work hard. Harder than anyone you'll ever meet. We lack talent, I confess, but we provide hard work to make up for that. Maybe that's one thing I could be proud of. Have you heard of our unofficial motto? There is no substitute for hard work.

Such a nice motto, isn't it? Geniuses are all over the place in Hogwarts and many envy them. But we, Hufflepuffs, don't. We tell ourselves that hard work always beats talent. You might be born with it but we work hard with it.

Can you imagine our joy when Cedric became the Hogwarts Champion?

It showed that the hard work we've done paid off. We didn't mind that Harry Potter was chosen as well; we'd somehow felt that our glory would be shared. But one of us was chosen as a champion! Not Slytherin, not Ravenclaw…Us! And from there, a door of opportunities opens for us. People would take more notice of us. They would know that we are not just a house where all the talentless and unwanted students are put in.

That was a wonderful year for us. Well, until he died. But he gave us hope that we, too, could achieve what the other houses easily get. We are overlooked.

Have you noticed it? That I use 'we' instead of 'I'? That was certainly not my intention. It is sort of a habit I have formed since I entered Hufflepuff.

Since we are the lowest of the low, we tend to stay together. The bonds we make in this house never breaks. My grandmother, who was Hufflepuff, gets letters everyday from her friends from Hufflepuff. My mother, who was in Ravenclaw, doesn't even remember half of her friends' names anymore.

I like the bonds that the House of Hufflepuff taught us to make. You'll never be lonely in our house. I think my house is the friendliest of all. Did you know that I hang out with first years? Other houses ignore their first year or maybe their first years are too shy to make friends. But here, in our house, it's a common sight. My friend, Hannah, has four first years tailing after her whenever she sets her foot on the common room. The first years turn to us, the older ones, for advice.

I remember when I was a first year. I was shy, even among my peers. But a group of girls in their seventh year approached me. They befriended me and helped me find friends. Now, I do that whenever I see a first year all alone. Hufflepuff has taught me to be friendly with everyone and anyone who needs friends.

Yes, I'm glad to be put into my house.

No matter what place we get, we still cheer because we know we worked hard. No matter how they tease us or fight with us, it's ok because we got each other.

You do not need to know my name, my age or anything about me.

I am a Hufflepuff. I am someone who's proud to be talentless and faceless.

Do you know why?

Because I am also part of a house who's hard working, loyal and kind.

* * *

><p>AN - Thanks for reading! Please Review and tell me if you want to continue with the other three houses.

**Story Managed.**


	2. Slytherin Will Always Triumph!

**I Solemnly Swear That The Series Is Own By J.K. Rowling.**

A/N - This is from the thoughts of a Slytherin student. I know I really am stereotyping them but I don't know how else I can portray them! This is during a Quidditch match. Please bear with me! Oh, and please review!

* * *

><p>I cheer louder as the Slytherins score a goal. We're playing against the Hufflepuffs. I wonder why they bothered showing up. It'll save them the embarrassment. They're a good for nothing house that won't live up to anything.<p>

I laugh and point when a bludger attacks one of the Hufflepuff chasers. It wasn't just me, everyone from my house laughed. I don't care about the other houses' reactions. Who are they, to think about?

But my eye glances towards the Gryffindors as I wipe my eye of tears(from laughing too hard). They were all quiet, their eyes all looking worriedly at the Hufflepuff girl who fell off her broom. I stop laughing. They ruined the fun.

Why should they care? The girl is from a different house! They _always _had to be the good guys. They sicken me. Every good little thing they do is just an act for the teachers to give them points. They're always trying to compete with us! Our teachers favor them too. That's why they won the House cup when Harry Potter came. He spreads this unrealistic story of how he saved the stone from the Dark Lord. That old man Dumbledore believed him! They got a hundred and seventy points! Unbelievable!

My eyes wandered to the Ravenclaws. There were very few of them watching. They knew that Hufflepuffs were going to lose and didn't want to waste their time watching. We don't hate them as much as the Gryffindors. They weren't as arrogant as the house sitting across from us but they're just as annoying.

"Professor, Is this correct?"

"Good! I've studied all night for this!"

"It was easy!"

I roll my eyes. Those were what they always say during classes. Our houses could have been friends if they weren't know-it-alls. They're smart but not as smart as we are.

My friend nudges me as he points to the Hufflepuff captain. I laugh with him. The captain was red with anger, his eyes were blazing. I laugh harder. It was funny how they think that they could beat us.

We are Slytherin! The most intelligent and bravest of them all! We are the ones who choose the right path, the path to the Dark Lord! We are the ones who influence the Ministry! We are the very ones who make the world go round!

They are just jealous of us. That's why they shun us. They let themselves believe that each houses have strengths of their one. And that the Slytherin house is only for those who'll choose to be Death eaters.

We laugh at them. Yes, we laugh _in front _of them. We insult them, we bully them. But that's not our fault. They were the ones who started it. They were the ones who immediately thought that we are all bad. They were the very ones who put the idea of 'Slytherins are blood racists' into their very mind. They were the very ones who made an unofficial pact to stay together and shun us mighty Slytherins.

_They. _I am talking about those arrogant Gryffindors and those traitors, Ravenclaw. Who cares about where Hufflepuff's loyalty lies. We certainly don't. They team up against us! What have we done to them in the first place? They go on and on about how Slytherins are bad. They said we stereotype that those who are pureblood are those who should survive because they are great and such (though I know that purebloods are really great)! Who's stereotyping now? They are! Aren't they stereotyping us?

Do you know what we do? We give them what they want! We'll be selfish, mean and we'll torture them! They're the ones who angered us! They should get what they deserve! Mudbloods and Blood traitors are all alike! Now they're seeing that bad things happen when you spread rumors about the best house in Hogwarts! And enjoying ourselves while doing it is a plus too!

Though we do all that stuff, we are not all bright. Yes, I am too modest to tell you that but it is true. Not all of us will join the Dark Lord. Not all of us are purebloods. Fascinating isn't it? The most beloved house has flaws! Terence Higgs (do you know him? That Harry Potter cheated on his first game and caught the snitch! Terence said so. He was our seeker!) doesn't want to be a Death Eater! Can you imagine that? And I must admit that I am a half blood. Shocking, isn't it? (My great grandfather _had _to marry a muggle.)

I hear the whistle and I looked around. The game had just ended. I hear cheers and shouts. But it wasn't from our House. No, it was the other three houses. Wait. There must be something wrong here. I looked at the score. They won by a point? The Hufflepuff seeker, Charlie (Or was it Cedric? I don't care), held up the snitch in triumph.

THEY CHEATED! I look around and see that the other Slytherins were sulking. THEY CHEATED! How can lowly Hufflepuffs beat us? How can the teachers stand there, all smiling? How can they not notice that something is very wrong with the picture? How can they notice that the Hufflepuffs are the ones who are laughing and cheering, not us?

It hit me. The palm of my hand hit my forehead. Of course, THEY WERE IN ON IT! They were the ones who proposed the idea of cheating! They were the ones who told the other houses to cheat us humble and modest Slytherins! I always knew they had favorites!

"We lost…We get Third Place…We, Slytherins...We…." I hear my friend mumble aimlessly as we stood up.

The shock of losing wore off of me. I stare at the three houses. Everyone was wearing a happy smile on their faces, mocking us. We were the only ones unhappy. We were alone.

Maybe it was time we learn to be good sports.

Maybe it was time we clear our name and show them that we're not living up to their stereotyped image.

After all, we are the most intelligent, bravest and the most modest house there is.

Well…maybe not.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Managed.<strong>


End file.
